Everything New
by Elminolina
Summary: Linda just finished school and is about to start ... where? What? It's a time of change and no one really has a plan - but suddenly all "half plans" get interrupted by Ron. Hermione convinced him to seek out one of the children with magic who didn't get their letter by eleven. The muggleborns born in 1997 where eliminated from the records by Voldemort. And Linda is one of them.
1. chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is my very first FanFiction. I started to write it as a birthday present for my friend Linda. I thought, why not publish it? So here we go!

To be honest, English isn't my native language, but I gave my best!

I based my story on the assumption that the deatheaters must have destroyed all records of muggleborn witches and wizards during the regime of Voldemort.

Even though it doesn't make any sense I imagine Ron a bit younger than 20 years older than Linda ;)

So please join me in pretending that 20 years passed since the war, but somehow didn't!

Until now there is nothing worth "M" Rating, I just wanted to be save for future chapters.

Also I want to add, that I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I admire J K Rowling for her stunning work and merely base my fiction on her intellectual property.

 _Chapter One_

Do you know the feeling, this peculiar feeling you get in your back, when a person is looking at you?

Linda seemed to have this feeling a lot lately.

She couldn't make any sense of it, yet it stuck with her.

It happened in the most random places to the most random times. As for today, she was stuck in between a mass of people, pushing and shoving into different directions.

Trying to get out of or into the bar, ordering or talking over the loud music, which lay over the crowd like a thick blanket of sound and cigarette smoke.

Finally she pushed through and practically stumbled into the fresh air of the clear night. Regaining her balance she took a deep breath and exhaled. The tickling sensation in her neck was still there. She looked over her her shoulder and for a second she thought she had seen a moving figure but the moment passed and there was solely the bar in her back, the crossroad in front of her and a few tipsy girls on the streets.

She sighed and made her way to her bike. She began to rummage in her bag for her keys as she heard someone clear their throat.

She turned quickly but just like before the was no one there.

"On your left" a deep voice called.

She wheeled around - no one!

"Your other left" the voice chuckled.

She felt a warm hand on her arm that turned her around. Linda found herself staring at the broad chest of a strangely dressed Man with flaming red hair, amused blue eyes and freckles all over the curious face.

She knew she should be at least a little taken aback but for some reason she wasn't. She looked him straight in the eye and grinned back at him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. And because she knew he had something to do with her weird feeling she added

"Do I know you?".

"Nah ! - my name's Ron" He responded and smiled broadly.

His hand, that had rested on her arm until then, stretched out and she took it without hesitation.

"Linda! Nice to meet you" his handshake was firm, brief and warm.

"Not to be rude, but what do you want?" She asked with a apologetic smile. He didn't seem like a drunk who was hitting on her, more like he had been waiting for her. For a second he seemed confused then he exclaimed

"yeah, right ! So sorry! Okay Linda. Linda Johanna Verweyen if I am correct?" "Umm ..." she was too confused to answer directly.

"Oh man I hope I get this right ... " he mumbled, while searching his pockets and eventually holding a scrunched piece of paper and a wooden stick in his hands.

"Alrighty right now !" He sighted under his breath and took a quick look at the piece of paper.

"So first of all, I need you to trust me to tell you the truth. Because otherwise this will sound like a lot of rubbish to you!" She giggled and nodded swiftly.

She was curious what was going to come now. And to her surprise she did trust him to tell the truth - he had the sort of face that was so open you knew that he was completely honest.

"Okay - so - " he stopped, took a deep breath and continued, spat out the next words "youhavemagicandwejustnowfoundoutbecausethedocumentsonmugglebornwitchesandwizardsweredestroyedbythedeatheatersduringthewarandnowwesortedeverythingoutandhereyouare!"

"E-excuse me ?!" Linda demanded.

Ron sighed in distress, his flurryness pityfull.

"So there is another world which you aren't aware of ! There are wizards and witches and there is magic! A few years ago there was this evil wizard who misused his powers and took hold of the ministry of magic. He had these ideals of a wizarding world and that only purebloods - that means only people who are born into a family of wizards - are supposed to be having magic! Of course that is complete bullshit - excuse me - but while he was in control of the ministry of magic he destroyed all records of muggleborn - muggles are people without magic - witches and wizards. My friend is working in the department of rebuilding and preservation and they are working on regaining the records on muggleborns. Now they sent me to inform you that you were supposed to get your magical education by the age of eleven ... I guess we're al little late ... "

"a little?!" Was all she managed to get out .

"Yes ... I'm sorry ! I told them that I might not be the one for this job... I'm horrible at explaining and I guess this is quite a lot to take in ..."

She stared at him with a blank expression. He looked at her nervously. His hands started fidgeting and he readjusted his hair. It was obvious that this wasn't his usual habitat.

Contrary to him she stood still like a rock, as his words slowly sunk in.

All these years she had had an allegedly normal life and all these little things that she chose to ignore, things that couldn't possibly be explained by any law now finally made sense! It hit her. She was different and now there was an explanation served at hand. The words that build up her tongue and fund their way out, as she stood dumbstruck, were not nearly fitting the occasion:

"What the Hell ?!" she exclaimed.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

He stared at her in awe for a brief moment and then he burst into laughter.

It took him a while to compose himself and even then his words were interrupted by small giggles.

It cost her a lot of strength not to join his contagious laughter but she couldn't fight a little smile.

"I expected a lot, but not this!"

"Well! What am I supposed to say? This is freaking weird and a lot and i dunno!!! " she stated.

"I know! I know ! I'm sorry i put this on you like that ! Told you I'm bad at explaining ..." he smiled coyly. Suddenly he looked alarmed.

"Of course that doesn't mean that you have to do anything about it ! You can lead your life like you did before of course!

The wizard gamot decided it is your right to know about your possibilities and your gift. They also give you the opportunity to turn any offers down. It is your life and you know best what you want to make of it! This is a big surprise - You have as much time as you need to decide wether you take the offer or not!"

"It's a surprise all right!" Her words sounded a little ironic and she lowered herself on her bike. She exhaled sharply. Blew up her cheeks and and laughed as the decision began to press down on her shoulders. This was exactly what she needed... another hard decision... great !

"Hey! what is it anyways! This opportunity they are offering" she drew quotation marks in the air around the word "opportunity". Then she startled again. "Wait! They? How many are there? Wizards I mean ? " and then a thousand questions began to form in her head.

"How about I walk you home and try to explain everything sufficiently!" Hey smiled.

"Yes... I just have to... " her voice trailed off and scattyly she tried for her keys again.

"Here, let me." And he raised his wand. A quick look over the shoulder assured him that the street was completely empty. Turning his back to the bar he covered his next move. He pointed his wand at the lock and with a flick from his wrist he mumbled:

"Alohomora" she looked at him bewildered. "Come again?"

He nodded at the lock and she couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed the chain links rattle and jump apart.

"What - how?" She gasped. He looked down at her and with a mischievous grin and a tone as if he was confiding her with a state secret, whispered

" maaagic"

His closeness gave her goosebumps, the good kind. She inhaled deep and felt like sinking into a soft comfortable pillow of scent.

She realized she was looking at him (or rather gawking) dreamy and turned bright red.

It was something she couldn't help. She went tomato and usually her friends wouldn't let her live it down. Linda was determined not to let Ron see her flaming face and she awkwardly began to fuss around her bike.

"Soo... what do you wanna know?" Ron seemed to feel simultaneously awkward. They started walking slowly.

"I - " she didn't know where to start. There where so many questions, her head was swimming. She looked at him. A wizard. A part of her still refused to believe it was true. But it was! She saw it herself!

"How? How is it possible? A whole different society? How does it exist with out us noticing? How many are there? Wizards? How do you hide? How do you learn magic? And how do you know that I am indeed a witch?" The words broke free.

"What would happen if I do not have magic - you did confide in me?" She added with her eyes half closed trying to estimate him.

He smiles innocently.

"I'd have to kill you of course!" Then he burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry! Of course not!!!" He managed to get out.

"Aw don't be cross! Please?" He was still giggling. She couldn't keep her frown.

"Explain, please" she demanded in her coolest voice.

He looked at her ruefully.

"Well I am very certain that you are a muggleborn witch! If you weren't thoughI would have to erase your memory! Yes I am capable of doing that!" He bragged.

"Magic leaves trails." He explained. "When there is a child born with magic abilities we can sense it. Or rather there are people who's job it is to sense it. I don't know all details but I believe there is a tracing charm. Also the ministry is alarmed when there is under aged magic of any kind - so the muggleborns are registered at latest by then."

She pondered over that a moment. And he eyed her as she scrunched her nose, considering what she had just heard.

"Yes we are an invisible society... In 1374 the wizards signed a declaration of secrecy and until today it is the most important or valued law in the magical constitution. There are some exceptions, for example in case of marriage to muggles and such. It's protected by us just laying low. Also we keep to our society and work in our own world. Magical places are coexisting and points of intersection are glamoured by magic. And if all that doesn't work we have forget-mes. Wizards and witches who's Job it is to cover up and change memories. "

He looked a little helpless, and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Maybe it would be best to show you... it's so difficult to explain! Especially for me -

I am from a wizard family and have known my whole life!" He sighed and she had the urge to hug him.

"You're not doing too bad." She smiled up to him. He breathed and smiled.

"You're awfully nice. So, how do we learn magic. There is a school! It's called Hogwarts! There are other schools as well but I went to Hogwarts. It's in the Scottish Highlands and just brilliant!

In school you learn how to form and control magic. For example, just because you have magical abilities doesn't mean that you can now transform a lamppost into a giraffe!" He waved his hands at a lamppost near by.

"You learn spells and everything but also potions and divination and the keep of magical creatures and you learn about astronomy and of course defense against the dark arts. Transfiguration and herbiology! Of course you learn quidditch or rather flying and there are a lot of courses you can choose to do as well ! ..."

He wanted to continue but she interrupted him.

"But You said you learn that in school ... I'm way to old to apply for wizarding school now am I right ? How should I ever catch up on all that ?"

"Once you decide to except your place in the magical community you get assigned a mentor! And he or she will cover your education as well as your integration into our world!"

"Oookay. And what if I don't except?"

"In that case you would have to come to the ministry where your magic will be bound to your soul. Which means - it would be so deep inside that I wouldn't come out and couldn't affect you in any way. After that your memories would be erased and you'd be brought back home and wake up in the morning thinking you had had a weird dream." His voice trailed off.

"Seriously? Just like that? " he nodded and then he twisted his mouth in disapproval.

"I don't know what to make of that, really! I don't like the idea of stealing someone's memories! They think it's the best fir the muggleborn, so they can lead a regular life. Still I think it's your right to know yourself and I believe you can be trusted with the secret! I mean even if you told anyone best that would come of it is you going to a madhouse" he eyed her again.

"You wouldn't look good in a straight jacket though!" His eyes sparkled when she laughed.

They're laughter was loud in the empty streets of hamburg. They walked past a light post and Linda turned towards Ron.

"When?"

She didn't have to explain. He knew.

"Not now. Take your time!" His voice was urgent. As if he was afraid her answer wasn't what he wished for the moment he saw her.

"I think I already know." And a smile lit up her face.


End file.
